


Hot Spell

by Almost_Convinced_I_Am_Real



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Anal Sex, But Mostly Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Human Daft Punk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Convinced_I_Am_Real/pseuds/Almost_Convinced_I_Am_Real
Summary: A very long, very hot day ends slightly hotter and a whole lot better.





	Hot Spell

Entering the apartment is like running face first into a wall of heat. It’s been hot outside too, like a magnifying glass was placed between the sun and the earth, but the occasional cool breeze and the slowly dropping temperature as the day turned into night made it bearable. Inside, however, the stale air has done nothing but feed off itself, circulating and multiplying for the past hours.

Guy-Man drops his belongings onto the floor as he makes his way towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, it’s occupied, the sound of heavily streaming water traveling through the wooden door. He sighs, briefly contemplating to knock on the door and ask Thomas to hurry up, but decides not to. Thomas isn’t usually one to take long showers, so there’s no point in rushing him. Instead, Guy-Man goes into the kitchen and drinks three liters of mineral water in rapid succession while he waits. Sure enough, less than ten minutes later Thomas comes out, his curls damp and his shirt unbuttoned.

They exchange a quick smile and a nod before Guy-Man disappears into the bathroom. Literally peeling his clothes off his skin, he jumps into the shower. At first, he simply stands, relishing as the cold water washes over him. It isn’t until he’s starting to shiver that he cranks up the heat. Gradually, it rinses off all the sweat, the heat, the fatigue that he’s gathered during the day. He could stay in there for hours. Honestly, he _would_ stay in there for hours, if he hadn’t things that needed to be done.

He forgot to bring a clean set of clothes with him, he realizes as he steps out. Oh well. He and Thomas are the only ones living in the apartment, so it doesn’t really matter. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he drops off the used clothes in the laundry basket before stopping by their wardrobe to quickly pick something to wear. He’s just laid out the new set of clothes on the bed, when he pauses, sensing something behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Thomas in the doorway, shirt still hanging open on his frame. He’s got a faraway look in his eyes, distractedly chewing on his lip as his gaze scours Guy-Man’s body.

“You got something on your mind?” he asks with a raised brow and the hint of a smirk.

Thomas rouses from his daydream, blinking dazedly. Then he smiles, shaking his head.

“No. No, I’m just thinking.”

Guy-Man studies him silently, considering the shine in his eyes and the color filling his face. At last, he turns away, snickering.

“If you say so,” he says and lets the towel fall to the floor.

Thomas’ eyes widen. His entire body turns stiff in a moment of breathlessness. Then he inhales, slowly, deeply, tongue impulsively sweeping past his lips. Guy-Man has to fight the grin from splitting his face open. He _lives_ for reactions like that.

Still smiling, he reaches for his boxers, when a pair of long, lean arms encircles his torso. Pulling him closer, Thomas buries his face in the crook of Guy-Man’s neck.

“You,” he mumbles as he begins running his mouth up and down Guy-Man’s throat.

Guy-Man has a dry remark on the tip of his tongue, but it is swallowed and replaced with a shallow gasp when he feels Thomas’ erect cock through his jeans. The firm sensation is enough for him to stiffen as well as he leans his head against Thomas’ shoulder.

“A-Already?” he asks, voice quivering. “Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

He tries to laugh, but it’s transformed into a throaty moan when Thomas grasps his cock and begins to stroke his shaft.

“You,” he repeats, his hot breath tickling Guy-Man’s skin. “I’ve had _you_ on my mind all day…”

Guy-Man makes another attempt at creating a coherent sentence, but it turned into yet another pleasured noise whilst Thomas continues to caress him, fingers deftly rubbing the frenulum and brushing past the corona. Leaning back even more, Guy-Man grabs Thomas face and pulls him into a deep kiss. He tastes like sweet spices and bitter coffee, the contrasts blending into something fiery that shoots from Guy-Man’s throat down to his abdomen. Burying his fingers in Thomas’ hair, he presses himself to Thomas’ groin, grinding against the hardness.

Breaking away, Thomas seizes Guy-Man’s shoulders, spinning him around, then pushes him onto the bed. Quickly following, Thomas climbs on top of him, straddling him. He lowers himself, until their bodies are lying smoothly together, and resumes the kiss, but softer this time. As their lips chastely forms after one another, licking and nipping, Guy-Man presses himself up towards Thomas’ still clothed body. His hands roam the bare chest, around the slender waist, before settling at the small of Thomas’ back. In turn, Thomas’ hand travels down, gently cupping Guy-Man and rubbing his fingers against his perineum.

It’s Guy-Man’s turn to detach as he emits a loud groan, his hips bucking. Thomas chuckles quietly, grazing his teeth across Guy-Man’s jaw, then abruptly sits up. He towers over Guy-Man, takes him in with a sweltering gaze. Guy-Man almost loses his breath at the sight of him, is nearly overcome with a burning want. The intensity of Thomas’ face, the ardent passion spilling out from his eyes…

He’s captivating. _Mesmerizing._

Thomas breathes in heavily, and begins undoing his pants with his free hand.

“Ready?” he asks, lightly gripping the base of Guy-Man’s cock.

Guy-Man shuts his eyes, sucking in air through his teeth as he nods.

“Yeah.”

Sliding off the bed so he stands right by its edge, Thomas spreads Guy-Man’s legs apart as he pulls a condom from his jean pocket. Eyes locked, Thomas steadily clutches Guy-Man’s thighs. Guy-Man throws his head back, gasping; Thomas lets out a quiet grunt as he eases their pelvises together. He starts slow and sweet, before gradually picking up the pace. Guy-Man back arches, his fingers digging into the bedding. Thomas thrusts firmer, rolls his hips harder. He leans in, so far their lips could touch, but doesn’t, their fingers lacing together as they drink up each other’s rapid breaths. Thomas dips his head, biting into Guy-Man’s neck as he pushes as deeply as he can. Guy-Man’s grip on Thomas’ hand tightens, his whole body tensing up as he’s sent over the edge, screaming Thomas’ name. Feeling the clenching around his cock, Thomas too soon comes, groaning into Guy-Man’s flesh.

Pulling out, he flops over to lie beside Guy-Man, both of them panting and drenched in sweat. After allowing themselves seconds to catch their breaths, Guy-Man rolls onto his side, swathing his arms around Thomas.

“You know, I came home expecting to _cool down,_ ” he says as he nuzzles into Thomas’ chest.

Thomas hums softly, drawing swirling patterns into Guy-Man’s white skin.

“I can help you with that, too.”


End file.
